Life is for the Living
by YouSentMeFlying
Summary: Tate knew that he was in love with a girl named Violet Harmon, and that's all that mattered to him. He wasn't going to let anything stand in his way of showing her how much he appreciated her.


**So this is the first American Horror Story fic I've written… I didn't really plan it out in an outline, so it's obviously not the best thing I've done. I've just been getting over writer's block so I wanted to do anything to get out of the rut I was in. D: this project helped a little… not like you care. Okay, I ramble a lot. On with the story. **

Violet lay across her Queen sized bed lazily, her eyelids becoming heavier with each second that tortuously ticked by. _Now My Heart is Full _by Morrissey echoed quietly from her phone dock beside her bed. She had just found out and hour ago that her dad was planning on sending her to a boarding school and she practically cried until she was left dry.

_Why was the world so cruel?_

It was like nothing was meant to work out in Violet's life – all she wanted was to be happy, and once she finally found someone who made her feel that way, he was being taken away from her. She would definitely never forgive Ben for doing this to her; for separating her from the love of her life.

"Are you awake?" a familiar voice spoke from the foot of the long bed, his voice rough from tears being recently shed.

Violet tiredly opened her eyes and sat up, leaning back against the cracked wooden headboard. "I won't let him send you away," Tate stated quietly, shaking his head as he climbed over the railing on the bed to sit beside the small girl.

She reached for his hand reluctantly, pulling it up to her chest where she rested it there, her heart beating heavily against his palm. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Even though Violet couldn't find the right words to say it, she loved Tate; she loved him more than she's ever loved anyone and that scared her a little. But she would do whatever it takes to stay here with Tate; she wasn't leaving this house if it was the last thing she did.

"How are you convincing him to let you stay? It sounds like his mind is pretty made up."

"I don't know… he's already sent my mom away so it would make sense for him not to want me. I'm so stupid; I messed up."

"You are far from being stupid, Vi," slowly, he crawled up to sit beside her and wrap his arms around her tightly. Why did everything have to go so wrong for Tate? It was like, once things finally started to get better, everything came crashing down again. When was it going to be his turn to be happy? Would he ever get that chance? "Your dad, he loves you. He just has a hard time expressing that love – not like me." he captured Violet's lips between his softly, his hand reaching up to stroke her flushed cheek as he brushed his lips over hers again.

And to think Violet didn't even want to move here, across the country at first, but now she couldn't imagine her life being any different without Tate.

Being without him would be like Juliet without her Romeo, Bonnie without Clyde, or Rose without Jack. _She would be completely lifeless._ Violet Harmon; the girl who fell into a dark abyss and never came back up for air after losing the only thing that mattered to her in her life. Violet pulled out of the kiss painfully and tried to fight back the tears that were prickling at her eyes. "This is _bullshit_. If he really thinks he's sending me to that shithole…"

"Hey we'll think of something, alright?" Tate pecked her cheek quickly, his mind searching for ideas. "Would you do anything not to go? Like, literally anything." His chocolate brown eyes burned into hers, a gently glimmer settling in her unshed tears.

She nodded slowly, suddenly becoming slightly confused by the way he was talking. "I would do anything to be with you." Violet told him, sincere.

Reaching for the throw-pillow at the end of the bed, Tate held his breath nervously. He wanted to be with Violet forever, which meant he was going to stop at nothing to get his way; no matter how many people it hurt. If that made him selfish, then so be it. Tate knew that he was in love with a girl named Violet Harmon, and that's all that mattered to him. He wasn't going to let anything stand in his way of showing her how much he appreciated her. He rested the pillow in his lap for a moment while his slim fingers ran over the silky fabric and lining of the pillow. "Please forgive me…" he said quietly, lifting the small pillow again.

Violet pinned her eyebrows together as she observed every little movement that he made. "What are you –" but her voice was soon muffled, and then cut off by the force of the pillow being smothered over her face tightly. All she could do was scream at Tate to stop, beg him to let up on her. Violet could feel her lungs rapidly begin to shut down; like someone had set fire to her chest. Then suddenly, she could feel her windpipe being closed in by a tight hold that Tate had formed around her neck.

_Why was he doing this?_

He's hurt several people this way before, but it wasn't someone who he had such strong feelings for so it was the hardest thing he's ever done. Tate would eventually feel guilty for taking Violet away from the shit. Sure, this meant they could be together forever, but he knew that she would hate him for doing this. It was his only option; he couldn't let Ben take her away from him or he would never see her again. Tears began to violently stream down his hot cheeks, his force on the pillow and around her neck starting to let up when he finally felt Violet stop struggling beneath him.

Love was a difficult feeling to describe. It made you feel like you would do anything for that one person. Time stopped and it was like she was the only girl left in the world whenever Tate laid his eyes on her. She was the only person for him; he couldn't see himself with any other girl other than Violet.

Tate slowly pulled the pillow away and tossed it to the floor weakly, gazing painfully down at Violet's pale face. He hopped down off of the bed and slid his shaky hands under her body, using his upper strength to lift her up off the springy mattress. He needed to find someone to get rid of the body for him – he heard Hayden knew someone who would help him out but it might take a lot of convincing to get it out of her. Hayden was very stubborn and disturbingly feisty at times.

Tate carried her body down into the basement, being careful not to drop her since she was a little too heavy for him to lift. And if right on cue, just as Tate was gently laying the body down, Hayden laughed amusingly behind him. "Wow… looks like that fight ended well."

"We weren't fighting," he told her almost annoyed. "Ben was going to send her to boarding school across state."

"So your immediate response was to murder her? Makes a lot of sense!"

Tate huffed and covered Violet's body with an old sheet that was slung over a beaten up chair that hadn't been used in years. "Do something with the body, please?" he turned to face Hayden, his eyes now bloodshot from crying so much today. Tate never expressed emotion much before Violet moved in – there was something about her that changed everything within him. He wouldn't call himself weak; he liked to think of it as being more heart-felt than he ever used to be. and he wasn't complaining about it either, he's always wanted to find that one girl that he would do anything for – sweep her off her feet and show her how much he truly felt about her.

"Have you lost your mind?" Violet exclaimed, staring down at her now covered body as she trembled with mixed emotion. She thought she could trust Tate not to hurt her, but now she could see that she couldn't trust anyone that she was close to. "Did-did you kill me?" Tate looked up at the blonde-haired girl apologetically.

"Honeymoon's over," Hayden sang with a soft laugh.

"Fuck you, slut," Violet growled, her hands balling up into tight fists at her sides. She was ten miles past being pissed off. What the hell was Hayden doing here anyway; Violet wondered. Tate had already told her before that Hayden died on the property but she didn't want to believe it – but now she had to. And for the rest of her… whatever kind of "life" this was, she had to endure being in the presence of the whore that practically fucked up her parents' entire marriage; the reason why her mother was locked up in the nuthouse.

"Don't make me kill you again, little girl." Hayden threatened, her teeth clenching together tightly. "Because, I won't think twice about stabbing your pretty little eyes out."

Violet took one last quick look at Tate before she sprinted up the staircase without turning back, crashing into Moira as she rounded the corner hastily, not watching where she was going. "Violet, are you alright?" Moira's eyes flicked down to examine the bruised ring around Violet's neck from where Tate had strangled her, literally to death. _She knew._ Moira knew what had happened to the poor girl and she couldn't help but feel sorrow for her. She always had a feeling that Tate would do something like this to Violet, but she never did anything to prevent it.

Tate was nothing but a monster; a cruel monster that caused nothing but pain to everyone he got close to.

"I'll be fine," Violet sniffled, trying not to look Moira straight in the eyes. She's never been told anything specific about Moira, but now that she really put some thought into it, she came to realization that she was also stuck here among the other ghosts."

Tate turned the corner quietly and leaned against the wall where he stared sadly at Violet. "I'm so sorry,' he told her truthfully as she turned to look at him. He could see the hurt in Violet's eyes, and he hated to know that he was the reason to cause her pain. That tore him up inside.

"If you love me then why would you do this?"

"I want to spend forever with you. I've never been happier than when I am around you; it scares me to love someone as much as I love you."

Violet smiled for the first time in a long time; she really smiled. "Me, too." How could she stay mad at someone like Tate? He made her happy – she was going to die at some point anyway, and at least now she didn't have to go out into that shit world anymore. "Maybe being dead won't be so bad after all. I love you, too."

Tate smiled back at her, his heart tingling warmly with love and happiness.

**Just a few more hours left until the new episode of American Horror Story. :D I'm so excited to see what kind of twisted storylines are going down tonight. **

.


End file.
